


Behind shades

by Fated_wings



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: It was time to start a new life, away from your horrible ex. Things are rocky, but the mysterious captain seems to have caught you in his eye





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed as you felt the car you where driving shudder, your knuckles white as you gripped the steering wheel harder as you hoped that by putting your very soul into the vehicle you could will it the next five miles to your interview at the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters. You where still amazed that you'd managed to get cross country with the sorry shape the nineteen eighty nine Taurus was in after the beating it took from your ex boyfriends.  
The make shift seat covers where less then appealing but at least managed to keep the knife torn cousins together, the rear view mirror cracked from where one of your kicks had missed your assailants face, and bullet holes dotting the remaining glass of the car. You groaned as you heard a loud pop, followed by seeing light grey smoke rise from the hood. You quickly pulled the car over and shut it off, grabbing your back pack and vacating the car. You yelped as within a minute of you getting out the engine of the car exploded in flames, leaving you standing with your mouth agape. You quickly went to call the fire station when a car pulled up to you.  
"Get in before something worse happens. I already called my brother, he's a S.T.A.R.S. member so authorities already know what's going on." An auburn haired girl called out the window to you. You where about to protest when you felt the heat rise from your car, gulping and quickly getting in. Once you where a good distance from the burning carcass of your car you sighed, turning to your savior.  
"Thanks... that could have been bad. My name's (y/n)." you smiled awkwardly as your companion simply stared at the fire behind you.  
"Claire Redfield. Do you have an diea why your car did that?" Claire asked, finally turning to look at you.  
"Well... I did just drive the old thing from California all the way here after-..." you quieted yourself, not wanting to seem too put out after everything that had taken place in the past two weeks. "Ah, um... the poor thing got beat up pretty back not too long ago, I guess it couldn't keep going..." you laughed sadly, shaking your blue tinted bangs from your face.  
"Beat up? I thought I saw bullet holes!" she cried.  
"You were seeing things." you shook your head, blinking as a large SUV with S.T.A.R.S. printed on the side pulled up next to you.  
"Chris!" Claire called as the occupants from the two cars got out.  
"Claire! Please tell me you weren't close when that thing went up?" Chris, a spiky dark haired man asked as he stepped over to his sister, checking her over as you got out of the car.  
"I'm fine, Chris. (y/n) and I where pretty far away when it went up." Claire said, glancing at you with a pleading look.  
"Yeah, I heard a pop and pulled over. Claire stopped to see if I was okay and we drove over here when we saw smoke." you said softly, smiling a false smile to put him at ease. It seemed to have worked as he sighed, leading the fire truck to your car.   
"It's probably beyond toasted by now..." Claire stared at your car sadly.  
"Yeah... I guess I'll have to call and cancel my interview for today..." you sighed as your car was extinguished. You desperately needed this job, so to you this was strike one.  
"Your car will be towed to a junk yard." Chris said as he walked back to you from talking with the fire department.  
"Hey maybe Chris could give you a ride!" Claire smiled.  
"I have to get back to the station, Wesker wants everyone back asap." Chris sighed, shaking his head.  
"S.T.A.R.S., right?" You asked.  
"Yeah, sorry about not being able to-" he started before you cut him off with a wave of your hand.  
"I have to go there as well. I maybe your new receptionist." you smile as his face lit up.  
"Really? You're going to be the new receptionist?!"  
"If I get to my interview on time." you picked up your back pack.  
"I have to get going, so I'll see you later." Claire said as she got in her car and drove away.  
"Let's get you to the station." Chris smiled, helping you into the SUV before getting in himself and taking off. "So (y/n), why'd you want to come work in Raccoon city?"  
"I got sick of California so I thought this would be a nice change of pace." you said causally.  
"Well this is going to be a switch for sure, Where did you work before moving here?"  
"Police station, so S.T.A.R.S. shouldn't be too different." you smile slightly as he pulled into the station, getting out and following him into the lobby. "Huh, interesting set up." you glanced around at the desk arrangement, two rows of six desks facing each other.  
"I sit over here." Chris said, leading you over to a desk a few down from the receptionists desk, setting you on the desk.  
"And your friends?" you ask, staring between the desks.  
"Jill, Barry, Rebecca." he nodded to the three people as they approached you. "This is (Y/n), our new receptionist!"  
"Possible receptionist. I still have to be interviewed." you pointed out.  
"You'll do fine, I read your resume Quite an extensive list of credentials you have." Barry laughed, patting you gently on the back, causing you to twitch and shift ever so slightly.  
"It's not that impressive." you shrugged, laughing slightly.  
"So why'd you move?" Rebecca asked.  
"Change of pace." Chris answered for you.  
"And those bruises?" Jill questioned, lifting your chin gently as you froze from her touch.  
"I-?! That is-?!" you stutter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I growled at the mess of papers in front of me, littering my desk as I tried to make heads or tails of the writings and blinked at hearing a new laugh out where the others worked. I glanced at my clock, sighing at the time and stood, moving to straighten my office before going to greet the possible new hire. I sighed, another person to deal with.  
'Perhaps this one will last. If anything it will prove to be a reprieve from Redfield." I thought as I filed the last of the papers away, straightening my vest before walking to the door and stopping, hand on the door. My heart was pounding, even if I hadn't met the girl I had seen pictures of her, and now she was right outside. Why was I getting flustered about seeing her?  
I squared my shoulders and opened my door in time to see Valentine lift the other womans chin, causing the others to gather around. I saw her tense, if I didn't act fast she may leave and I'd never get to see her in person.  
"I-?! That is-?!" (y/n) stuttered as she shrunk back.  
"Redfield, Valentine, Burton, Chambers. I believe you all have hand to hand training in oh, five minutes? Should you not be leaving?" I growled, causing the four to scramble away with mumbled "Yes Sirs". I smirked slightly as they ran, turning my attention to the woman in the purple button up shirt and black pencil skirt on the desk. She slid off the desk, straightening out her clothes before turning to look at me, brown eyes wide and focused.  
"My apologies, Captain Wesker. I know you called everyone back here for something and I kept the, from their job." (Y/n) said as she held her hand out to me, a soft smile on her face. I took her hand, shaking it and blinking at the firmness of the hand shake. "(Y/n), sir."  
"Albert Wesker. Shall we go into my office then?" I turned towards my office, blinking as Redfield rushed past, bumping into (Y/n) and sending her sprawling over a desk with a gasp. "Redfield!" I shouted as she groaned, moving to help her up.  
"Sorry (Y/n)!" Chris called as he raced off.  
"S-Sorry, Sir, I normally don't fold this easily..." the woman next to me breathed, pushing herself to stand and held her side.


	2. Chapter 2

"S-sorry, sir, I normally don't fold this easily..." you explained, pushing yourself upright as you held your bruised side, staring to the side as your eyes watered from the pain. Damn, this sucks... you thought.  
"I will deal with Redfield presently, but for now let's get you seated." Albert said, putting a hand gently around your shoulders and lead you into his office.  
Geez, not a thing out of place here... you thought as you glanced around, noting the filing cabinets , large oak desk, potted plant, and chairs in the room.  
"Are you alright (Y/n)?"  
"Yeah, yes.. sorry about this... I was... in a car wreck a week ago, bruised ribs and all." you smiled slightly, hoping he'd buy your lie. He raised an eyebrow but you held to your story. Like I'd EVER tell a potential new boss about my ex beating me up this bad...  
"Hm. I hope one day you'll be comfortable enough to tell me the truth. Now, about the job..." he closed and locked the door, taking papers from a cabinet and handed you a file. "Can you read this?"  
"Hm?" you took the papers, glancing through. "Herbs... treatment... yeah, easy enough."  
"Very well. How are you at standing up to people?"  
"I've... gotten better..." you laughed slightly, staring to the side and rubbing your arm.  
"I suppose I'll have to work on you with that. For now go home and rest, you start at eight sharp." he said, holding his hand out as you stood, shaking your hand and pulled you closer, causing you to squeak. "I look forward to working closely with you, Dearheart."  
Dearheart? You blushed, glancing up into the sunglasses.  
"Be glad it is something as such. Redfield took months for me to stop calling him blind shot." he smirked, his free arm wrapping lightly around your lower back.  
"I take it he was a bad shot?" you twitched at feeling the heat from him and tried to back away.  
"The worst."  
"I-I should get going... it's a... bit of a walk to my apartment." you shuddered.  
"Walking home? What happened to your car?"  
"It exploded. On my way here. I ran into Chris' sister and he gave me a ride..."  
"I see. Perhaps he could give you a ride home." he let go of your hand, opening the door and showing you out.  
"Hey, Captain?" you turn to him once out the door.  
"Yes Dearheart?"  
"Are... receptionists allowed to join in on the training? Like... hand to hand?" you glance up at him with hope in your eyes.  
"I'm afraid not. You do not need to learn such things."  
"B... but..." you sigh, shaking your head slightly as you teared up. "Fine, see you tomorrow..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm afraid not. You do not need to learn such things." I said softly, watching as her body language went from hopeful to dismayed .  
"B...But..." (Y/n) stuttered, her shoulders shaking slightly as she teared up before straightening herself and turned from me. "Fine, see you tomorrow..."  
"Redfield's training should be done in half an hour, you may wait in the lobby or go watch in the training room down the hall." I pointed to the left, a all with some doors led to the vast gym in the back of the building. She nodded slightly, turning and heading to where the others where, a dejected kind of look on her face.  
Perhaps I ought to train her a bit if she is going to be working here... it can get rather dangerous after all... I mused as I watched her, her hips swaying slightly as her pulled back brown hair bounced with each slow step. Why was I so entranced with watching her walk? It was then that I noticed she was wearing combat boots, causing me to grow confused. (Y/n) dressed so nicely but the boots..  
"(Y/n)?" I called, standing up straight and headed towards her as she stopped and stared at me.  
"Yes Captain?" she glanced back at me with sad eyes.  
"Those shoes. Don't wear them here." I ordered.  
"Fine. Is it heels then, or something else?"  
"Simply something nice. To match your outfit for the day." I glanced up and down her body from behind my glasses.  
"Very well, Sir." she nodded curtly.  
"Hm..." i hummed slightly, taking her elbow gently and led her into the gym.  
"I can find my own way you know..." she huffed as I set her down on the benches, sitting next to her and watched what was happening on the floor.  
"I know you are capable, Dearheart. I simply wish to see how the training is going." I glanced at her, noticing her eyes where transfixed to Chris and the instructor grappling on the mats.  
"Hey, Captain...?" she asked softly.  
"Albert or Wesker, Dearheart." I said sternly.  
"Captain. Are there bus stops between here and the run down mall?"  
"No, the buses stop six miles away from the dead mall." I answered.  
"So... twenty miles... a bike..." she mumbled to herself.  
"Can your car not be repaired?"  
"The engine literally exploded... surprised it didn't do so earlier... the fuel line had holes in it from two states over... jackass..." she shook her head, twitching as Jill walked over.  
So, no transportation. Hm...


	3. Chapter 3

"Can your car not be repaired?" Wesker asked.  
"The engine literally exploded..." you shook your head slightly, sighing as your shoulders slumped at the memories playing in your head. "Surprised it didn't do so earlier... the fuel line had holes in it from two states over..." you twitched at thinking of how your ex's reach was this far east. "Jackass..." you jumped slightly as Jill walked over to you, glancing up at her. "Jill?"  
"Want a turn? I'll take you on." Jill smiled, tilting her head towards the mat. Your eyes lit up, quickly standing.  
"Y-yes! I'm not every good at combat but I'll try!" you smiled, yelping slightly as a hand moved around your waist and yanked you back against a muscular body. "Ah?! What the hell?!"  
"I'm afraid I cannot allow (Y/N) to simply attempt to fight you." Albert saidm holding you tightly to his chest, blinking down at you as he felt your body tense up and leaned to your ear. "Dearheart?"  
"L-let go of me!" you squeaked out, your heart pounding in your chest as flash backs to the last night with your ex. You where freaking out inside as he moved around to face you.  
"(Y/n)? What is wrong?"  
"J-j-just ple-please... don't... don't touch me..." you gasped quietly, your face red as your body shook wrapping your arms around yourself as you stepped back.  
"Hey Wesker? I"ll take it from here." Jill said, pushing him out of the way and held a hand out to you. "Come on, I'll take you home."  
"Valentine..." Wesker growled, going to shove her out of the way when he noticed your shaking hand take hers.  
"Let's go." Jill smiled, pulling you with her.  
"(Y/n), take care." he said softly in your ear, inhaling deeply as you jerked softly.  
"K-kay..." you nodded slightly, blushing at how close he was to your next.  
"See you tomorrow Chris." Jill called as she pulled you to the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"(Y/n), take care." I breathed in her ear as I leaned to her, taking in her scent and reveeled in the smell. Roses, and not too over powering. I smirked slightly as I felt her body jerk.  
"K-kay..." (Y/n) nodded, blushing as I took a step back.  
"See you tomorrow Chris!" Jill called, pulling the other out the door.  
I felt my heart sink slightly as I watched her back, growling slightly as Chris moved in front of me.  
"So... Wesker... why'd you stop them from sparring?" Chris asked, watching as the door closed.  
"It is none of your business." I stated, turning to go back to the reports when I heard something slip out of his mouth to Barry.  
"Maybe I should date her." he smiled.  
I felt something snap in me, quickly turning I threw him to the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You followed the other to her car, getting in and buckled up. You sighed, leaning back in the seat as you finally started to relax, breathing softly and yelped as Jill shut her door.  
"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" Jill asked softly.  
"S-sorry, Jill... I... I guess I"m still paranoid..." You laugh awkwardly, staring out the window as she started driving.  
"Something happened to you recently, huh." she glanced at you from the corner of her eye. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."  
"I just... my ex... he up... well I call him my ex but... he was my superior... and he used that position to..." your face turned a deep shade of red as you teared up.  
"Did he force himself on you?" her knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel.  
"He tried... after a year and a couple months of forced dating... it's why I left..."  
"He beat you up, huh?" she sped up on a red light, slamming her breaks as she realized what was happening and cause your ribs to throb. "(Y/n)?"  
"The bruises you saw? Barely a week old..." you wince, leaning back into the seat and held your sides.  
"So... that's why you wanted to learn self defense..."  
"Yeah... I guess I'll have to get a gym membership after getting a bike..." you sighed as you pulled into your apartment complex.  
"Chris lives near here, he can give you rides."

I don't want to-" you start as she stopped at your number, going to get out when she grabbed your shoulder.  
"(Y/n), it's okay. Chris will be more than glad to help? And after work I'll teach you self defense, okay?" she smiled.  
"Y-you will?" you stare at her with wide eyes.  
"Yeah. Just don't tell Wesker." she laughed as you squealed.  
"Thank you Jill! I-it might be a few days since the ribs... and all..." you smile widely, tears in your eyes.  
"Hey (Y/n)?" she glanced at the run down apartments.  
"Uh... yeah... I know... I couldn't afford much so... I'm staying here." You smile sadly.  
"Chris and Claire have a condo, three bedroom-" she started.  
"It's fine, Jill. This isn't the biggest hell hole I've stayed in so... I'll be fine." you said as you get out, walking into your apartment...


	4. Chapter 4

working you'd made quick friends with all your coworkers except one. Your captain. And you where getting super pissed at how badly he'd been treating you. It wasn't as bad as your ex, but it was annoying that he never looked at you or took part in any of the confections you baked for the department.  
Today was the last straw, you'd found out it was Wesker's four year anniversary of becoming captain and had baked him a chocolate souffle , which you had put on his desk before he got in. You'd even filed everything for him.  
He'd come in four hours ago and locked himself in his office. You where taping a pencil against your desk, glancing back at his shut office and snapped the pencil.  
"Hey (Y/n)! How's it going?" Chris asked as he stepped up to your desk, twitching at seeing the five broken pencils littering your desk. "(y-y/n)?"  
"I've tried to be a nice person, I've become friends with everyone, even the janitor! But he-! He won't-!" you cried out frustrated, standing and storming down the isle between desks. You where going to force feed that souffle to him if you had to but he was going to eat that damn desert.  
"(Y/n)? Are you... are you okay...?" He asked cautiously as he followed you.  
"He's eating his damn cake!" you basically shouted, throwing open the door and stormed up to him in a huff.  
"(Y/n), what brings you here?" Wesker asked, not looking up at you. He glanced up as you slammed the door shut, raising an eyebrow as you locked the door.  
"What is your problem with me?" you growl, turning and staring at the untouched desert in front of him. "I have been kind and patient, done what you asked when you asked, no questions asked. I asked for one thing from you. A simple thing. Take one bite, one, bite, from the desert I made. I did my research, worked for a week to perfect the souffle... it's fine minutes before closing. Take a bite. Right now." you grit your teeth, hands clenched in fists as you glared at him.  
"It is not something I wish to eat at the moment. Thank you for the treat, but not right now." he brushed you off, going back to his paper work.  
Fuck this. you thought, taking a forkful of souffle and held it to his lips. "One bite, that's it." you ordered, glaring as he looked up at you.  
"No, (Y/n)."  
"That tears it!" you grabbed the plate with the soufflé while grabbing the back of his head from across the desk, jerking his face to the plate and smashed the desert into his face.  
"(Y/n)-?!" he started before some of the souffle got into his mouth.  
"Now, good night, captain." you stood up straight, turning and unlocking the door before sauntering out, a satisfied grin on your face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It is not something I wish to eat at the moment. Thank you for the treat, but not right now." I dismissed her causally, glancing at the desert I was so eagerly waiting to eat later. I watched as she took a forkful of chocolate and glanced up at her.  
"One bite. That's it." (Y/n) ordered, glaring at me. What a cute woman, thinking she could intimidate me.  
"No, (Y/n)." I responded sternly, leaning back in my chair.  
"That tears it!" she shouted, grabbing the plate and wrapped her delicate fingers around the back of my neck, slamming the desert in my face.  
What a brat! I thought, shuddering as her fingers wrapped around my neck, opening my mouth. "(Y/n)-!?" I started, choking on a bit of desert as she let go.  
"Now, good night, captain." she said calmly as the plate clattered to the desk, walking to the door and walking out.  
"(Y/n)! Get back here!" I growled after chewing the delicious desert. Brilliant, as always when she made something, even if I never showed I had eaten any. I quickly wiped my face off as I stood, quickly racing to find her and ran outside with enough time to see her and Redfield drive off.  
"Very well. You've asked for it, Dearheart." I sighed, formulating a plan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You quickly raced outside after grabbing your bag, hearing Wesker rage from his office and ran to Chris' car.  
"Go go go!" You shout as you hop in, slamming the door shut as he peeled off and laughed like crazy as you saw your pursuer scramble outside. "Shit shit shit Chris! Run away!" you shriek in joy as you watched Wesker's dirty face glare at you.  
"Holy shit (Y/n), what did you do?" Chris asked as he stared at your wheezing form.  
"I...I may have sighed my own death warrant..." you panted, letting your hair out of the clip to re-leave the pounding in your head, still laughing at what you did.  
"(Y/n)... Wesker is not someone you want to mess with." he warned.  
"I know... but... I forced the sou-flee into his face..." you blushed slightly, yelping as he slammed on his brakes. "Chirs?! Gods that hurt!"  
"(Y/n) are you crazy?! He will kill you!" he turned to you, staring at you in shock.  
"I know! At least I'm off tomorrow!" you sighed, leaning back and shutting your eyes as he drove.  
"Are you going back to train with Jill tonight? I noticed your black eye from last night." he poked your cheek as he turned into your apartment complex.  
"Yeah, you going to come?" you pushed his hand away.  
"No, but I'll drop you off before my night shift."  
"Thanks Chris... you know, we need to hang out again soon." you smile at remembering the lunches and game nights you'd been having and the car rides to work with him.  
"Yeah, maybe... maybe just us two since Claire's been busy, I mean." he blushed slightly.  
"I'm not sure how Jill would feel. You know she likes you, right?" you glanced at him.  
"Wait what? Really?!" he smiled widely.  
"Seriously? You never realized that?" you link at him in disbelief. "How dense are you, Redfield?"  
"Apparently a lot." he sighed, the grin still plastered on his face.  
"Friday is her birthday, if you want her do something special." you rolled your eyes, getting out of the SUV.  
"But (Y/n)!" he waved you over to his side of the car.  
"What Chris." You sighed. You were tired from your little scuffle and panic attack with Wesker. You apporached him as he kept waving. "For crying out loud, what is it?" You yelped slightly as he reached over to you, grabbing your wrist and pulling you closer.  
"What if I want both of you?" he leaned to you, smirking as your face lit up red and winced as you punched his shoulder hard. "Ow! What was that for?!"  
"One woman Chris! One! And I suggest choosing Jill as I still have issues!" you growled, pulling away and heading towards your apartment in a huff.  
"Jeez (y/n)!"  
"Get going or Wesker will tag on another week of night patrol!" you slammed the door shut


	5. Chapter 5

You and Jill were just finishing up this evening training, both of you panting from trying to take the other down, hands on your knees as you panted and tried to shake the sweat from your eyes.  
"All right, that's it, I'm done. I give." Jill sighed, throwing her hands up and collapsing onto her back.  
"Thank the gods, I can't keep going..." you laughed, sinking to your knees and shut your eyes. You were on the verge of puking from pushing yourself this hard, and you were sure Jill knew you were going to collapse. YOu'd have to be sure to do something grand to thank her for the help. "I think I'm skipping training tomorrow, yeah?"  
"Sure, I could use a break... I still have that bruise to the shoulder from a few nights ago." she laughed.  
"That black eye was hard to hide this morning... think Wesker's getting suspicious?" you glance over her, worried about what might happen if you were found out.  
"Not a chance! Just keep hiding the evidence and he'll never know!"  
"It's getting harder with short sleeves and skirts... but it's so damn hot in the building."  
"Yeah... the A/C always breaks in summer. Maybe this year you can convince Wesker to do something about it." she sat up, tossing you a water bottle from the sidelines of the mat.  
"Me? What could I possibly do?" you catch the water, nodding in thanks and starting to drink.  
"Have you not noticed how he acts towards you?"  
"You mean like a hard ass? Seriously, he ignores me until he needs to run me around like a dog and berates me in front of the department." you huff.  
"I think he likes you." Jill started bluntly, causing you to choke on your drink.  
"L-likes me?! Wesker?! Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" you cough, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. 'She's insane!"  
"He only acts that way when one of us catches him staring at you or when the guys are flirting with you."  
"The guys flirt with me?" you blink, shaking your head and letting out a frustrated groan. "No no! You don't treat a person you like like garbage!"  
"I don't think he knows he likes you," Jill commented.  
"So he's frustrated with himself... and takes it out on me?"  
"Exactly." she pointed, nodding at me. "He's never had these feelings before and therefore doesn't know how to react. You're the cause of this so you get his wrath."  
"Great..." you sigh, your shoulders slumping. "Well... as long as he doesn't force me to date him..."  
"If he tries we'll all kick his ass, just tell us." she winked at you, causing you to smile and sigh in relief.  
"Thanks, Jill. For everything."  
"No problem." she stood, stretching. "Another round?"  
"I think I need to start training against Chris, get a feel for a male body rather than female." you stood, shaking out your tense muscles.  
"It's going to be a few weeks with him on nights. If only there was another guy..." she set up to start sparing.  
"The only other one would be Wesker, so that's a big no." you shake your head, going to throw a punch at her when you heard clapping from the locker room doors, turning with a smile, expecting to see Chirs.   
You felt your stomach drop at seeing Wesker, bot you and Jill tensing. "C-Captain..." you breathed out.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd been watching the two spare for some time, feeling my heart ache whenever (Y/n) was struck and was shocked to see how well she was holding up against Jill. They were both collapsed now, chests heaving and gleaming with sweat as they tried to regain their breath. I was captivated by what (Y/n) was wearing, even if the other wore something similar. I'd never seen her show so much skin, her hair pulled up high to reveal a black cross sports bra, hands wrapped to avoid injury as well as neon pink knee pads below black booty shorts. I could see every curve of her body, she'd been so thin when she arrived, I was happy to see her put on some weight and even more so that it was muscle weight.  
I blinked as I heard my name mentioned, pricking up my hearing.  
"I think he likes you." Jill giggled at the other.  
Me? Like (Y/n)? That must be wrong, I don't like anyone.  
"He acts that way when one of us catches him staring at you or when the guys are flirting with you."  
It's true, I didn't like when Chris or Joseph flirted with her.  
"I don't think he knows he likes you."  
"So he's frustrated with himself and takes it out on me?" (Y/n) asked.  
"Exactly!" the other exclaimed. "He's never had these feelings before and therefore doesn't know how to react."  
It's true, I wanted to protect (Y/n), be the only man in her life that she looked at with kind eyes, to hold her. But I'm her superior, I can't allow my feelings to get the better of me. But still, maybe outside of work, in private...  
"Well... as long as he doesn't force me to date him..." (Y/n) sighed.  
So, she doesn't like me... Damn, I didn't even get a chance to try... I should at least put a stop to their current training session.  
"The only other one would be Wesker, so that's a big no." (Y/n) shook her head, getting ready to spar when I slowly clapped my hands, They turned to me with smiles on their faces, I smirked slightly as I saw their faces drop. "C...Captain...?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Well well well. What do we have here? I do believe it is long past time for you both to be home." Wesker asked as he started walking towards you, following your movements as you blushed, feeling exposed so you hid behind the other.  
"The gym is open to S.T.A.R.S. members at all times." Jill snapped slightly.  
"True, but one of you is not a stars member." he stopped in front of you two.  
"I... I'd like to... become one..." you mumbled out quietly, staring to the side as you remembered the attempts to become an officer back in California.  
Denied each time.  
"You wish to become a S.T.A.R.S. member?" he raised an eyebrow at you.  
"Y-Yes..." you glance up at him. Damn, sunglasses make it so hard to read him.  
"Very well. Let's have a test, shall we? To see if you'd be a good candidate."  
"Wesker I don't think-!" Jill started in your defense.  
"Fine." you said, stepping around the other and stood to your full height in front of him. He was still towering over you.  
"Jill, go take a seat," he ordered as he took his shoes and vest off, setting them off the mat.  
"(Y/n) are you sure this is a good idea?" she whispered in your ear.  
"If I get to be a S.T.A.R.S. member then I'm all for it." you smiled at her, moving in front of him.  
"I won't hold back." he stated.  
"Neither will I." you glared.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later your body was in tatters, you couldn't breathe and you were about to pass out. Your opponent's body was injured, but not as badly as yours.  
"Well, I think I've seen all I need to see." Wesker stood up straight, fixing his sunglasses before slicking his hair back.  
"Shit... this is painful..." you wheeze, wrapping your arms around yourself as your ribs throbbed.  
"You actually managed to make me bleed, I'm impressed. Valentine." he turned to the other.  
"Yes Wesker?" Jill quickly raced over.  
"You are no longer to train (Y/n)."  
"Wait what?! That's not fair! I'm trying my hardest and here you're being a-?!" you start, straightening up and gasping as your ribs throbbed. Your body was nothing but a mess of pain, you knew you didn't have much strength left as you hobbled to grab a hold of the front of his dark grey shirt. 'I'm not going to give in!" you promised to yourself.  
"I will be training you." Wesker cut you off, taking your hands and holding you upright. "Every night, after normal work hours. I will train you to be the best S.T.A.R.S. against out there." he leaned into your face in an attempt to intimidate you.  
"F...fine, I can take it." you nodded slightly, eyes determined as your facial expression turned into a grimace. "B...but right now I think I need to get taken care of..."  
"I'll take you home, (Y/n)," Jill said softly, going to take your hand when he bent down slightly and quickly picked you up, causing you to squeak.  
"W-Wesker what the hell?!" you gasp, wincing at the throbbing of being moved so quickly and leaned your head to his shoulder. "E-easy..." you groaned, shutting your eyes as your vision fluctuated.  
"I will take (Y/n) home and tend to her wounds since I caused the damage," he said sternly, his grip tightening on you.  
"O-okay... I'll write down how to get there for you-" was the last thing you heard before passing out.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll take you home, (Y/n)," Jill said, about to take (Y/n) from me but I quickly scooped her into my arms, hearing her squeak.  
"W-Wesker what the hell?!" (Y/n) gasped, quickly wrapping her arms around her chest. "E-easy..." she breathed, leaning her head on my shoulder. I felt my heart rate shoot up for a minute before I calmed myself.  
"I will take (Y/n) home and tend to her wounds since I caused the damage," I stated, my grip tightening as I felt her shudder in my grasp.  
"O-okay...I'll write down how to get there for you," Jill said, going to her desk as I followed.  
Little did she know I was planning on simply taking (Y/n) to my apartment. I took the paper from Jill, heading to my car and gently placed (Y/n) in her seat. I took my glasses off, staring at the bruised form in front of me and sighed. I'd really done a number to her, I wasn't sure if she'd ever forgive me for this. But she kept going when I was sure she'd stop.  
"You are going to be a pain, you know that?" I smiled slightly, brushing her hair gently from her face and leaned over her to buckle her in. It was at that moment her eyes flew open, panic in them as she screamed and punched me in the face. "Ouch." I winced, moving to kneel outside her door. "(Y/n), what's wrong?"


	10. Chapter 10

"(Y/n), what's wrong?" Wesker asked you, rubbing his cheek.  
'Shit. I punched him outside of training." you think, your face pale. "W-Wesker...?!" you panicked, your eyes wide and face flushed red as you stared in horror at what you'd done. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I-I just-!" you stutter, yelping as he put a finger to your lips and leaned to you, his blue eyes piercing through. 'Damn, beautiful eyes."  
"Hush. Calm. Breathe." he ordered calmly, worry in his eyes.  
"S-sorry, Wesker... I... memory... bad memory... I panicked..." you explained softly.  
"I shall keep that in mind for the future... now, sit back and I"ll take us home." he stood, putting his glasses back on.  
"Sorry... about the cheek..."  
"Maybe one day you'll tell me what all happened to you before moving here." he shut the door as you sighed, leaning back against the chair and closed your eyes.  
'Wait, did he say take "us" home? I must have misheard... I'm just exhausted..." you thought as he started driving. You felt the car turn the opposite direction from your apartment, opening your eyes and blinked. "Wesker?"  
"Yes, Dearheart?"  
"This isn't the way to my place..."  
"I know. We're going to my apartment," he said simply.  
"Shouldn't... shouldn't we go to-?" you start.  
"Shh. I told Valintine that I'd take care of you. And so I shall, in my apartment."  
"But-?" you start before he glared at you, causing you to grow quiet. "F-fine..."  
"That's better," he said as he pulled into his complex, parking and getting out. You tried to follow suit, your ribs killing you and causing you to double over in pain.


	11. Chapter 11

"F-fine..." (Y/n) mumbled after some arguing. I smirked, I can wear her down.  
"That's better." I sighed, pulling into my parking spot and turning the car off. I got out, moving over to her as she doubled over in pain and helped her out of the car. "Come on, let's get you patched up," I said softly, picking her up gently and headed into my place setting her on the couch.  
"This isn't awkward at all..." she sighed, leaning back and groaning as I moved to get medical supplies.  
"You'll get used to it. Just try to relax." I said as I put the supplies on the coffee table, taking her shoulder and forcing her to lie on her back.  
"S-shouldn't we put a sheet or something down first? You know... blood and all?" she blushed.  
"It's fine. Now, this might sting..." I silently revealed in being the one to clean and tend to this delicate body.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"S-shouldn't we put a sheet or something down first? You know... blood and all?" you felt the heat rising in your face, feeling so exposed to your commanding officer.  
"It's fine." he dismissed it, taking a cloth and putting antiseptic on it before turning to you. "Now, this might sting..."  
'This sucks.. but... he's trying to help me..." you sigh, wincing as he cleaned your wounds and gently examined your flesh. This was nothing like how your ex treated you. Maybe Wesker wasn't so bad after all.  
"Well, you won't be training for at least two weeks. Dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs..." he said softly, pulling you to sit up. "Now... this will hurt greatly. Bare through the pain, yes?"  
"Heh... this isn't the first dislocated shoulder..." you sigh, smirking slightly at remembering the other three times.  
"How many times?" he put a hand to your shoulder, the other to your back.  
"This... this is number four..." you sigh, shutting your eyes and shouting as he relocated your shoulder. Tears dripped down your cheeks, whimpering slightly at the pain and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around you.  
"How many beatings?" he asked softly, rubbing your back gently and leaned you to his shoulder, causing you to jerk.  
"Ah... um... t-too many to count... I... I should probably get going..." you start, going to back away and squeaked as he held on.  
"It's late, stay the night." he breathed in your ear.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's late, stay the night." I sighed quietly in her ear, feeling her shake in my arms and held her closer.  
"But..." (Y/n) started, shuddering and glancing up at me. "O-okay..."  
"Why don't you go get a shower?" I suggested, leaning back and smiling gently at her. Her face was a mess, tear-streaked, red-nosed, and snot dripping in torrents. "I'm sure you'll feel better, and then I can wrap your ribs for you."  
"Fine..." she nodded, going to stand when she blinked, starting to blush again.  
"What is it?" I took a piece of gauze, softly dabbing at her nose.  
"I don't have a change of clothes..."  
"You can borrow some of mine. Come on, up you get." I stood, helping her to her feet and led her into the bedroom. I opened my closet, rummaging around for a large pink shirt the team had gotten me as a gag gift three years ago and turned to see her staring wide-eyed at the item. "Redfield..."  
"Of course..." she sighed, taking the shirt as I moved to find some shorts for her.  
"I suppose it's a good thing I save it. It's come in handy." I handed her the shorts, showing her the shower. "Try not to pass out, yes?"  
"Y... yeah, I'll try to be safe." She smiled, shutting the door as I left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You sighed as you shut off the water, feeling refreshed and like a new person. YOu changed into the clothes Wesker had given you, laughing slightly at how large the shirt was, it fit you like a dress more than a shirt and shifted slightly, feeling a little awkward about not wearing a bra. You sighed, knowing you'd have to go face him to get your ribs wrapped, slowly opening the door as you combed your fingers through your hair and shuddered as you noticed him sitting on the bed, staring expectantly at the door.  
"W-Wesker? Have you been there this whole time?" you twitch slightly, moving to sit on the bed next to him and winced slightly.  
"I only came in a few minutes ago. Now we need to wrap your ribs. shirt up, (Y/n)." Wesker ordered, turning to you.  
"I think I'll be okay, Wesker. I'm just going to grab a blanket and pillow and crash on the couch." you smile, going to grab the pillow and yelped slightly as he put a hand to your face. "Ah?!"  
"(Y/n). Let me fix you." he said softly. "I simply want you to heal, so allow me to help you." he gently stroked your swollen cheek, smiling.  
"Fine... but... c-can you do it from behind? My sports bra is kind of..." you sigh, blinking as he nodded his head and turned to let him work, lifting the shirt to just below your breasts. You winced slightly as he wrapped your ribs, shuddering at how his fingers ghosted over your skin and breathed quietly.  
"I"m giving you three days off, to recover," he said softly, tying the wrappings and pulling the shirt down.  
"You know... I think I'll actually accept the time off..." you laughed breathily, falling to your side and wince slightly.  
"Try to be careful." he gently pulled the sheets over you.  
"I can't help it..." you mumble, your eyes fluttering shut.  
"Try to get some rest..." he stood, leaning over you and kissing your temple.


	13. Chapter 13

You groaned as you started to come to, curling tightly into a ball and snuggled down into the soft bedding.  
'It's Sunday... I don't have to be up... so why am I awake?" you thought, opening your eyes slowly and blinked in shock at seeing Wesker sound asleep in front of you. 'Shit... that's scary..." you sigh quietly, recalling the events of last night and tried not to shift around too much.  
"Mm... Dearheart..." Wesker mumbled, his hand gripping in his sleep. You roll your eyes, putting your hand in his and twitched slightly as he pulled your hand to his chest.  
'He must have gotten a shower and came into bed after me..." you studied his form. A white tank top covered his chest, his perfect hair a mess from sleeping and a relaxed look on his face. 'Well... at least he hadn't told me I HAVE to do anything... he gives me choices... he's allowing me to train... so I guess he's not all bad..."  
"Mm..." he groaned, rolling onto his side, still holding onto your hand and effectively pulling you against his back, causing you to wince.  
"O-ow!" you Mumbled, trying to pull away and sighed as he didn't let go. "W-Wesker! Let go fo me you freak!"  
"Shush, Dearheart... it is early..." he mumbled.  
"So that maybe, but I'm hungry and this position kind of hurts!" you hiss, pushing at his back.  
"Honestly, you're hungry at this time of morning?"  
"I didn't eat before training... and I'm injured! At the very least let go of my hand! My ribs are throbbing!"  
"Why didn't you eat before training?" he questioned, turning over to face you and smiled slightly.  
"I just... I didn't have anything to eat at home, I was going to grab something on the way back..." you shrug slightly.  
"Why are you such a pain?" he sighed.  
"I've been saving up for a car, okay? I've been feeling guilty of always bumming rides." you pulled at your hand as you realized he was still gripping onto you.  
"You should have said something, I'd have lent you one of the squad cars." his grip slipped to your wrist.  
"Oh, yeah, because a receptionist of S.T.A.R.S. living in the boondocks with a car that screams "Special Forces" is going to make me super popular! Get real!" you huff, pushing at his chest with your free hand and growled as he chuckled.  
"So, that's where you live. Valentine and Redfield would never tell me, she gave me Redfield's condo thinking I wouldn't notice." he let go of your hand to quickly wrap around your waist and pulled you closer. "Now then, I know I told you to take time off, but I think it best you stay here for that time."  
"I need to go home, you have work." you blush, putting your hands on his chest and stared anywhere but at his face.  
"I have time off, so I shall take it." he rubbed your lower back gently.  
"You have that meeting about the Christmas ball... you can't take the time off..." you felt your heart skip as he nuzzled against you.  
"Damn... I forgot about that... very well, I will take you home tonight, but today I will be taking a closer look at your bruises." he sighed, squeezing you gently before sitting up, pulling you with him and slicked his hair back.  
"Do I have a choice in the matter?" you asked softly, your body shaking slightly.  
"Of course you do. I simply want you to be taken care of." he lifted your chin to stare into his eyes, causing you to blush and stare to the side.  
"Yeah, okay... I... I guess that's okay..." you nodded, blushing worse as your stomach growled loudly.  
"I suppose we ought to get you food." he laughed, kissing your forehead and stood.  
"I'd have been getting food a while ago had you not trapped me against you." you huffed, standing and sighing as the pants you were borrowing fell to the floor. "I thought my hips would keep that from happening but... augh..."  
"I thought your hips would keep them up as well. I suppose I shall take of that." he chuckled as he knelt in front of you causing you to blush horribly as he pulled the pants up your legs agonizingly slowly, his fingers ghosting your flesh before resting on your hips.  
"W-Wesker... I ... I could.." you mumble, yelping slightly as he pulled your shirt up a bit and shuddered as he tied the pants so they wouldn't slip off.


	14. Chapter 14

"I thought your hips would keep them up as well," I said as I stepped over to her, kneeling down. "I suppose I shall take care of that." I chuckled as I took the fallen cloth in my hands, slowly pulling the shorts up over her pale and scared legs, resting it on her protruding hip bones and took the hem of her shirt in my head.   
"Wesker... I... I could..." (Y/n) stuttered, gasping as I pulled the shirt up past her navel and quickly tied the pants to stay on her.  
"There we go. Now, let's get food." I smiled, grabbing my sunglasses from the dresser and put them on.   
"Y-yeah... food... that'll be good." she stared to the side, her face red as she laughed slightly and took a step forward. She squeaked as she stumbled, she must still be sore from yesterday. I quickly caught her, holding her to my side. "D-don't you dare pick me up..." she huffed.  
"(Y/n)... put your arm around my neck." I held her elbow, lifting her arm around my neck and placed a hand on her hip.  
"Wesker-" she started before I put a finger to her lips, smiling at how soft they were.  
"I am not carrying you, simply assisting you." I helped her to the kitchen, keeping her from falling several times and set her on a chair. "Now then, what shall we eat?"  
"Do you have bacon and eggs? I could make us an omelet?" she glanced around my kitchen, going to stand when I glared at her. "I can do things, you know?"  
"After breakfast, I must go take care of some paperwork, you will stay here. I shall bring you back some lunch, understand?" I started making breakfast for us.   
"Oh... very well. Just... don't tell anyone I stayed here with you, yeah?" she smiled, shaking her head slightly.  
"That goes for you as well." I laughed slightly.


	15. Chapter 15

It was nearing lunch and you could feel your stomach growling, Wesker was late and you were rummaging around in the pantry.  
"I hope Wesker will be okay with me eating some of his stuff..." you sighed, blinking as you heard the doorbell, getting off the counter and moved to open the door.  
"Albert! Albert, honey, I found your apartment!" you heard a female call, causing you to freeze as you reached for the door handle. "I came to see you, babe!"  
'A... a woman...?" you blink, feeling your chest tighten.  
"Gloria, what are you doing here?" you heard Wesker as outside the door.   
"I came to see you! Oh, and you brought lunch!" Gloria laughed obnoxiously.  
"I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. I am rather busy," he said sternly, putting the key in the lock and snapped you out of your stupor, back into reality. You quickly ducked behind the door as he opened it.  
"Is there a woman in there?!" she growled, trying to look over his shoulder. "Is that why you have two take out bags?!"  
"One is for now and the other later. Good day, Gloria." he stepped in, shutting the door and staring through the peephole to make sure she left. "What a pain."  
"If I'm such a pain I could simply leave." you snort slightly, crossing your arms as you glared at him.  
"I was talking about Gloria. Besides, you can't leave any time soon." he turned to you, staring you over as he locked the door.  
"I'm pretty positive you've been calling me a pain since my first day. Will you stop looking at me like that? It's creepy." you huff, pulling the hem of your shirt down further. "I had to change, okay?"  
"But why?" he tilted his head slightly.  
"I coughed up a bit of blood, alright...?" you shrug slightly. "A-anyways just give me my lunch and I'll be on my way." you held your hand out for the food.  
"I'm afraid that's not possible," he stated, peeking through the blinds.  
"And why is that?" you glare.  
"Gloria is still here. She probably won't leave until after nightfall." he glanced at you.  
"What? Really?" you lean around him, peeking out. "Shit. Seriously? I didn't plan on staying long."  
"Unless you have a plan you're going to be stuck here for a while." he turned to you, taking your hand.  
"I... I think I have a plan. But first, let's eat."  
"Very well."  
...  
"Gloria is still here. She probably won't leave until after nightfall." I said, staring down at her as she quickly moved to peek outside. I was happy how my dark green turtle neck clung to her form, her brown hair pulled in a messy bun.  
"What?" (Y/n) mumbled, looking outside and sighed. "Really?"  
'For once Gloria is helpful." I smirked slightly, putting a hand gently to her waist. She said she'd coughed up blood, I'll have to examine her later."  
"Shit. Seriously? I didn't plan on staying long..." she groaned, taking a step back from the window.  
"Unless you have a plan you're going to be stuck here for a while." I turned to her.  
"I... I think I have a plan." she said as I gently took her hand. "But first let's eat."  
"Very well." I led her to the dining room table, putting the food down. "Dearheart."  
"Mm?" she mumbled as she unloaded the food.  
"Why are you wearing my turtle neck?" I ran my hand up her back, chuckling slightly as she jerked upright.  
"I-it's cold in here! Okay?!" she squeaked, turning to me. "I didn't want to mess with your thermostat..."  
"Dearheart you could do whatever you want when you're here." I put a hand to her face, smiling softly.  
"I-I'll remember that if I'm ever back here again..." she blushed, squeaking as I slid my hand to her neck and pulled the cloth from her skin. "F-food..."  
"What if I want something other than food?" I leaned close to her, laughing as she blushed heavily.


	16. Chapter 16

"F-food..." you mumbled, staring to the side as you felt the heat rise in your face and twitched as he leaned to you. 'Oh gods."   
"What if I want to eat something other than food?" he breathed huskily into your ear, his smirk sending shivers down your spine as his hands snaked around your waist, pulling you to him.  
"W-Wesker?!" you squeaked, putting a hand to his chest as your anxiety spiked. "Oh shit! No no no no no!"  
"Hm... I'm sorry, I shouldn't get this close to you but Gloria is trying to peek through the blinds," he whispered, picking you up in one arm and headed towards the hall to the bedroom.  
"Seriously?! What's her deal?!" you hiss, gripping his shirt as he moved you and sighed as he set you down out of the line of view.  
"I suggest you put your plan into action soon."  
"Is there a phone in the bedroom?"  
"Yes, let me go close the blinds first." he brushed past you in the small hallway, shuddering as he pressed against you and closed the blinds. "It's safe."  
"Thanks, Wesker," you said, stepping by him and picking up the phone.  
............  
I stood by the door as I listened to her talking to Jill, smiling at the deviousness she was discussing and watched the way she twirled the phone cord.   
'She sways a little as she speaks..." I chuckled softly as she hung up, turning to me. "Well?"  
"Jill and Berry will be here in a couple of hours. So if you close the blinds we can eat." (Y/n) smiled, rubbing her arm as she tried pulling the hem of the shirt down.  
"Very well." I walked out, putting the blinds down before turning on the lights. "Shall we?"  
"Yeah, okay." she softly stepped over to the table, sitting as I did and started eating.  
'She eats like a pig... so messy..." I laughed softly, sitting next to her and started eating.  
"Hey, Wesker...?" she started quietly.  
"Yes, Dearheart?" I glanced over at her.  
"Is Gloria-?" she choked slightly.  
"I am not seeing anyone," I said softly, turning and brushing her lips lightly with my thumb, scraping off the bits of rice that clung to her skin.  
"T-that's not what I was going to ask!" she squeaked, blushing crimson.  
"No?"  
"N-no no no! I was going to ask if she was a nut job!"  
"I see. Yes, she seems to be obsessed with me." I turned back to my food.  
"So, yeah, nut job..."


	17. Chapter 17

"T-that's not what I was going to ask!" you blush crimson, choking a bit on the piece of chicken in your mouth and turned from him.  
"No?" Wesker questioned, his full attention on you now.  
"N-no no no!" you shake your head vigorously, your loose strands swaying. "I was going to ask if she was a nut job!"  
"I see." he chuckled at how flustered you became, turning back to his food. "Yes, she seems obsessed with me."  
"So, yeah, nut job..." you nod your head, sighing softly and going back to your food. 'Well... at least I know he's not currently seeing her, but... where does that put me?" you question yourself as you slowly munched on broccoli. You weren't about to be a one night stand, but you weren't sure you were ready for a full relationship yet. 'I'm probably nothing but a thing to pass the time with..." you sigh as your shoulders sagged, your appetite fading.  
"Dear heart?" you heard him call softly, causing you to jump and quickly turn to him.  
"What? Sorry, did you need something?" you blush slightly as you realize he'd been trying to get your attention for a while.  
"You look confused... are you okay?" he put a hand to your face, frowning as you turned from him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine... just wondering about how, Gloria, was it? Found your apartment." you lied.  
"That is a good question... I'm not sure..."  
"You know... if you were to watch her I could sneak out..." you suggest.  
"I'd rather you wait until your back up arrives."  
"But-!" you start before he put a finger to your lips.  
"You will wait." he stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something tonight, work's been a bit of a hell to me so I am trying


End file.
